


GRRRLS Lyric Story

by Levayden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: I wrote this as a kind of vent. I am not popular at school and I'll be the first to admit that. I wrote this for everyone who is not popular and has to deal with the all to familiar snobby popular kids. Guaranteed I am not the only one who has to put up with them and guaranteed I am not the only one with the same opinions of them.I wrote this for everyone who gets made fun of, has a friend who was made fun of, or has to put up with these people who think they are better than everyone else and 'can do no wrong'.I hope you can relate to this and stand up to these people who think they can break you down with no consequences.





	GRRRLS Lyric Story

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some popular people who may not be that bad but this is not based on them. It is based on the snobby people, who think they can break us down into nothing. If you are someone who has to deal with them too then you have my respect. Some people won't stand up and fight back like me and other people, but I wrote this so they know that they are not alone in this fight.

Fake faces hiding everywhere

You start to question who is honest to you after a few months in this hell hole. Media seems to glorify private school and make public schools look like a breeding ground for bullying and other problems. While that may be true in some places, it’s not the school that is bad, it’s some of the kids.  
After some time there you figure out who is genuinely honest and who isn’t. If you’re smart, you hide things you don’t want people to find.

Made up, makeup, made up stares

All the girls. They think their so pretty with the layers of makeup on and their prissy attitudes. No one likes stuck up pigs. They better figure that out before it’s to late. Maybe it already is.

To hide their stolen air

They act as if they did no wrong. They act as if they didn’t just insult you’re best friend about his height or didn’t just tell your friends she had no boobs.  
They break down everyone around them.  
Parasites lurking everywhere.

Don’t look too close, don’t you dare

Never get too close to them. They’ll just tear you and your friends down.  
Trust me, I know.

Stupid seems to be in the air, in my air, everywhere

Of course no one knows that though. They all think it’ll be fine until it’s to late. Lesson learned. Now get out of that hole you dug for yourself at the beginning. I told you didn’t I?

Blameless I’ll shatter through the glare

Why deal with their bullshit. Just make yourself better, more confident in your words than them. A couple glares and ‘was I talking to you’ thrown around. As long as you know what you’re doing you’re fine.

 

Make it, take it, they won’t share

They start a trend it’s spread all over the school in a few days. You make a trend? It’s shot down in a matter of hours. They don’t want you stealing their light. They don’t want their power taken away.

I can’t fake it, I’ll just make it on my own (on my own)

It’s not like we can hide our hatred for their poor attitudes though. If no one else will stand up to them when they invade our space then why not try. A couple ‘hell no’s’ and ‘fuck off’s’ can't hurt, right? They have never talked to us like that, so why not talk to them like that? They deserve it anyways.

I can’t blame them, I’ll just maim them on my throne (on my throne)

It’s not like we can go to anyone though. If they asked why these people were being a problem what would we say? They tried to sit with us at lunch? Maybe they needed a friend. Bullshit. We have no defence with the ‘adults’. Helpless one might say. Just fight back. That’s all it takes. Soon, if they try to mess with us, a little more than a few ‘hell no’s’ and ‘fuck off’s’ will be used.

I can’t fake it, I’ll just make it on my own

Why hide it? Why hide and cower away from these people? Why not fight back? If no one will join then I guess we’re on our own. To bad, they could have had fun.

I can’t blame them, I just got to get to my throne

We can’t blame those who stay back. Some people just don’t like the challenge of fighting back. It’s not everyone’s cup of tea. They can cower away while we make our mark.

 

 

I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs

Everyone likes trendy stuff right? No matter what ‘class’ you are at school doesn’t mean you can’t like treny stuff. Plus, everyone likes music.

I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along

Some people like new music, some people like songs that bring back memories. Everyone knows the lyrics though. It’s part of the fun.

I am the latest colors, I stand above my throne

We all know the new things on the internet. Some of us choose to go along with them and some ignore them. It’s almost pressuring in a way. Some bend over backwards for these and some of us know better than that, our heads are not up in the clouds.

Waiting for an invite to never come along

Some people try so hard to get in good with those snobby bitches. They try so hard to be noticed. To wait for that one day where they fay ‘hey come hang out with us’ little do they know that day will never come.

I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs

They make sure they are up to date with new things, they make sure their image is just right. All these things for what? To stay in your ‘friend group’? Why?

I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along

They act as if they know everything. As if they are the centers of the universe. Sure, there might be some good people out there but i’m sure a lot of us haven’t met those people.

 

 

I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs

We know all the new trendy things but some of us wouldn’t be caught dead even listening or looking at the newest things. We have better things to do than sit around on instagram or snapchat all day.

I can’t stand the lyrics, I’d never sing along

There’s nothing good in newer songs. Sure some older songs aren’t as good but still. All they talk about now a days is sex and drugs. Why waste your time on that? Some of us will never sing those songs. Some of us might. Some know that we have better things to do than keep up with the ‘new trends’. It’s all a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are a 'popular kid' at your school reading this, consider those around you. Don't be a dick to people just to be cool around your friends. That's such a shitty thing to do. Many people would appreciate it if you took your head out of your butt and started to be a little bit less of a jerk.
> 
> To everyone else that has to deal with these people, hopefully it can get better. Stand up to them if they bother you. Even if it's as simple as sitting at your table just to annoy you. Even if their jerks to you just to impress their friends. Stand up and don't let them have the satisfaction of getting under your skin. Hopefully they will be more mature in the future.
> 
> -Yobi


End file.
